High School Isn't Easy
by Luv Puppies
Summary: Each day brings at new adventure at high school. (yes, this was someone else's idea, but I wanted to do it too) Episode 2: who's going out with who, and what does popular, pretty, and mean Joubi have planned?
1. Default Chapter

High School Isn't Easy  
  
By Luv Puppies  
  
Chapter 1: Will I Ever Get a Sixty-Five?  
  
The students in grade nine were collecting their tests. "Pashmina!" Professor Elder Ham yelled. Pashmina, exhausted fromb babysitting three kids at once the night before slowly walked to the front of the room. Pashmina saw Professor Elder Ham frown as he handed it back. When Pashmina got back to her seat, she knew why. "Not another sixty-four! I was so close to passing!" she moaned to herself  
  
Bijou wasn't surprised by her grade. She was used to having a gold star next to a perfect one-hundred on her paper. But Bijou hated Algebra 1. Not because it was math. She loved math, but it was because Pashmina led the class in making fun of her for being the psychic nerd. Why was her sister, Joubi so popular? They looked alike, except now Bijou wore glasses and blue ribbons. Joubi wore pink and had perfect vision. When Bijou had saved her own money, she could get contacts and maybe then feel better. The only color hamster glasses came in was square mud. Yuck!  
  
The bell rang for lunch and everyone got their bags together, and got ready to head to the cafeteria. Bijou checked her schedule. Chemistry was next. All of her favorite boys were there, and the one girl who wouldn't laugh at her: her best friend, Sandy. Bijou really wanted to be noticed by the tenth-grader, Hamtaro. Bijou got out of "la-la land" when the teacher said, "Miss Pashmina: a few minutes please!"  
  
Pashmina walked to the front of the room. "Miss Pashmina! Your test scores have been very low and your homework missing! You must find help before out next test, and to be prepared for the pop quiz tomorrow!" Professor Elder Ham said. "There's a pop quiz tomorrow? Aren't they supposed to be a surprise?" Pashmina said. "Yes," the professor replied. "But I figured that you might want to know in advance. That's all. Goodbye. Have a good lunch!"  
  
"Oh no!" Pashmina wailed, while waiting in line for "Mystery Mess", the lunch special. Then she saw Bijou in front of her. Pashmina was going to be extra nice to Bijou. Bijou grabbed a milk and walked to a table with Sandy. Pashmina followed. "Why Bijou," Pashmina said, "you have very cool glasses!" "O-kay..," Bijou replied, thinking, "Why, all of a sudden, is Pashmina so nice to me?" "You know," Pashmina continued, "your eyes are like the best in the school ever. I bet any twelth-grader could look into them all day!" "Um, thanks Pashmina," Bijou said, still pondering the situation. "Um, do you wanna talk after school?" "Sure, girlfriend!" Pashmina said.  
  
"Listen, Pashmina," Bijou said, after school. "I must know what is going on." "Well," Pashmina said, "I've been having trouble in math, and you have to help me! Please!" "Okay, I will. But for a price, since you're so mean to me." "Price?" Pashmina asked. "Okay fine. Just help me!" Bijou told her, and then said, "We've got some work to do!"  
  
On Monday, Pashmina saw one squiggly eight and a big fat zero on her quiz paper, and Bijou saw clearly: with contacts, not glasses!  
  
Please rate and review! Or is it read and review? Or read and rate? Or- never mind. Please read, rate (1-10, 10 being the highest), and review! More description in the next chapter, I wanted to start this story right away, and not wait to get the first chapter finished! 


	2. So, Who's Going With Who?

High School Isn't Easy  
  
By Luv Puppies  
  
Chapter 2: So, Who's Going With Who?  
  
Everyone was talking about the dance, the big dance, the all high school, huge dance. Bijou was now very popular. Dexter, the school geek, was thinking about who to ask. Then, he was interrupted by a ringing bell. Bells were magic to Dexter. He made it top priority to get to class early and to participate as much as possible. He grabbed a book, and dashed into the room, before anyone else.  
  
But during class, all Dexter could think about was who to ask for the dance. He looked at Pashmina, who was pretty and popular, and was getting good grades. Sandy was everything he wasn't. Not a good idea. Bijou was nice, and smart, the kind of girl who got first seat for the Academic Bowl on a regular basis. She would do. Joubi was mean. Not a good idea.  
  
Joubi watched Dexter look around. What if she pretended to be his girlfriend, and then dumped him at the dance, to go with Hamtaro? That would be hilarious! She would do that. How funny it would be! No one would forget that! She laughed, imagining the scene. She couldn't wait.  
  
After class, Joubi went up to Dexter. "Hey Dex," she said, "wanna go to the dance, and then out for ice cream?" Wait a minute, Dexter thought. I thought Joubi hates me and is mean. Maybe I'm wrong. "Sure," he said, excited now.  
  
Later, Joubi went to Hamtaro, and said, "Wanna go to the dance and for ice cream afterward?" she asked. "Sorry," he said, "I'm going with Bijou, but my friend, Dave, needs a date. Dave? What do you think about going with Joubi?" "Sure," Dave said, already knowing what Joubi had in mind for Dexter, finding it funny.  
  
Shot, but the next chapter is the dance! I hope I'm good at building suspense!  
  
Please rate and review! Or is it read and review? Or read and rate? Or- never mind. Please read, rate (1-10, 10 being the highest), and review! More description in the next chapter, I wanted to start this story right away, and not wait to get the first chapter finished! 


End file.
